


Consequence

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [69]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violence follows them into the bedroom and the sex is better for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #320 – ( **violence** /science)

The violence follows them into the bedroom and the sex is better for it: Sam fights back, just as expected. Lips get split, noses are bloodied, and they're both sore come morning – the backwards way they're wired, how it's been from the start.

Only then there's the nights when Gene's too drunk, and memory too strong, where he touches Sam's bruised cheek, loses himself.

'I'm nothing like him, am I?'

Sam can only hold Gene until the mood sees fit to pass – he knows by now that, whatever he might say to make it better, makes it that much worse.


End file.
